wccrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Speckledbush
A lithe orange-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. Server History Speckledbush was created during The New Generation. * This she-cat was based off of various "drama-queen" personalities in TV. * Many users love the odd-ball she-cat! RP history Speckledbush has no known kin in WindClan, but is friends with many of the cats in the Clan! Speckledbush was introduced as the best friend of Ratwing, a WindClan she-cat. Often times the two would be seen side by side, talking and getting along. Though, they were quite the odd pair! The two she-cats were different in every way and shape. Speckledbush being a drama-queen while Ratwing was a short-tempered angry she-cat. Speckledbush is a very clean and tidy she-cat, her first introduction was her cleansing her pelt after coming outside of a rabbit warren. Speckledbush is the "shipper" of WindClan. Warrior Speckledbush began to suspect Ratwing of something. The she-cat had often seen Ratwing leave without telling Speckledbush, which was weird considering the two were best friends. Soon it was discovered that Ratwing would often go off to and argue with Seastar. As a result, Speckledbush came to the conclusion that the two were in love! Following this, Speckledbush tried her best to not spread the news but sometimes let things slip, as she was naturally a gossip cat. Soon Speckledbush suspected Cricketchirp and Sprucebloom were going to become the next lovebirds, as they grew close to each other. Speckledbush soon came to chat with Sprucebloom and Cricketchirp as she found out the two had become mates, just as she suspected! Character Development Currently Speckledbush had not had any major character development events or happenings. Though, she is a bit more open to change. Quotes Dawnfeather: "Going back to you, do you have any interest in a mate?" Specledbush: "Hmp! Not currently, no. Besides I think others should make the first move on me at least. I think they're too intimidated by such a pretty cat as myself to come up to me." —Speckledbush to Dawnfeather in the nursery. - - Speckledbush: "No matter, dear Owlpaw, you must help me,I am in grave pain!" Specledbush: "I don't even have the heart to look at it, I might just faint! A thorn entered my paw while I was hunting!" Owlpaw: ''"Flip your paw over. It will be alright..."'' Speckledbush: "Oh do be gentle dear, I am feeling very light headed already! Be quick about it, I do not mind the sight of blood yet that does not make it any more pleasant to witness!- Oh hello dear Nightdew, what a lovely surprise. Making sure ol Seastar will rise soon?" —Speckledbush as she spots Nightdew in the nursery while being tended to by Owlpaw. - - Speckledbush: "Oh, by the way dear I do apologize for her less then appealing behavior towards yourself, she never has been the cat to handle emotions very well,moons of friendship with her will tell you that!" Nightdew: "Don't be, Speckledbush, honestly. Ratwing has fire in her, which is good when wants to make a stand. She's got a good heart and she means well, I can see that perfectly. Ratwing just needs someone to balance her out." —Nightdew and Speckledbush talking in the medicine cat den. - - Speckledbush: "My sickness had not managed to ward off my observation skills, and I happened to notice something of great interest~ Sprucebloom had the look of love despite the sickness he had endured! You must tell me right away, I must hear from your muzzle the conformation of your love!!!" Cricketchirp: "...We're mates...That would be the confirmation of love... I think?" Speckledbush: "Is it post-sickness I am feeling, or the thumping of of a rabbit's foot in my heart?! I knew it! From the moment I saw you two grooming at sunhigh, to the dazed look in your eyes near moonrise~ You must be a fool if you thought I wouldn't catch on! Do tell me dear, what is it you see in such a tom? Is it those dashing grey stripes or his slender and sleek fur?! Please do not leave out the details, you must have something to say about such a topic?!" Cricketchirp: "...............I don't think rabbits in your heart are healthy..." —Speckledbush and Cricketchirp talking in camp. - - Finchsight: "Speckledbush? What in the name of Starclan are you doing- Why are you burying your head in the snow? Get your head out of the snow before you catch Greencough, our medicine cats don't need more sick cats given that a few have already fallen ill " Speckledbush "Sickness is of no worry to me, Finchsight. You see here, I was preparing myself for death! If Greencough will not end my sorrows, it is Ratwing who surely will! To that, I welcome the sweet release of death, for it would be more barrable then an end by the paws of a cat you choose to call your dear friend!" Finchsight: "Take it slow Speckledbush, Why would you want to end your sorrows? And why would Ratwing end you? And what even are these sorrows you speak of?" Speckledbush: "Oh Finchsight...I had prematurely spread some gossip on accident! On what, I cannot say! That is why my head was there in the snow for all to display!...I told Sprucebloom and Cricketchirp about Ratwing and Seastar! How they are all so loving and would make beautiful kits- Oh goodness me, there I go again! It is punishment for my cute, yet big muzzle! And preparation for the demise of myself that has yet to come! You know what fire Ratwing possesses, with the right conditions it will blaze!" —Speckledbush talking to Finchsight as her head was buried in snow. - - "You know dear Ratwing,I do wonder where you disspeared to last moonrise... Why, all the while I was looking for Seastar as well...it was as if you two vanished!"'' —Speckledbush to Ratwing.'' - - "Oh you have no idea how long I've been awaiting your return, I was practically going as mad as a fox without a cat to talk to- I hope you've come prepared with details!"'' —Speckledbush to Ratwing.'' - - Category:WindClan Category:Characters Category:The New Generation